The Captured
by kittykatnerd13
Summary: Clary has been captured by her sociopath brother Jonathan. She finally escapes but can she really escape what has happened to her? And will Jace be able to live with Clary post captivity. And with Jonathan still out there trying to get her back is she even safe? Read The Captured to find out what happens to Clary and how it effects her and Jace's relationship! P.S. I dont own TMI!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a new idea that popped in my head on the plane ride home! I hope you enjoy and please review, follow, favorite and all that jazz! Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the TMI series but i do own this plot line unless i accidentally wrote it with out the knowledge of this idea already being wrote anyways I will shut up now so you can enjoy this chapter!**

I have been in captivity with my sociopath brother Jonathan for three months. I miss Jace with all my heart and every day I feel myself becoming more detached at not being able to see his perfect beautiful face. I have drawn him a hundred or so times but slowly I am forgetting the details of his face. Like the curve of his lips or the structure of his cheek bones. It is getting harder every day to remember his face. I haven't slept hardly at all because of Jonathan. He keeps coming in my bed at night and forcing me to kiss him. And when I do sleep he invades my dreams too. I can't ever escape him. He calls me his pet, I feed him, clothe him, bathe him and he does the same for me. He forces me to do things I only wanted to do with Jace and sedates me when I am being "too difficult". Like I would make it easy for the bastard to control me? Hell no. Jonathan starts to stir in the bed. His giant pale arm tightens in an already menacing grip around my bare waist pulling me in closer. "Morning my little pet." He mummers sleepily in my ear. "Morning piece of shit." I say weakly next to him. He stiffens even though he should be used to my rudeness and name calling by now I swear I have only called him by his actual name about three times my whole time I have been held here. 'Bad little pet." He says angrily as he slaps my arm leaving a red palm mark on my upper bicep. "If you keep up those smartass comments I won't feed you." He says through his gritted teeth. "Like you would anyways." I scoffed. I release myself from his grip and walk to the oversized bathroom. I enter the large shower and begin to work out my tired and overused muscles, when I hear a creek of the door that leads to the bathroom. I scream and curl up to the back of the shower as Jonathan enters with a devilish grin. He drops the towel that covered him and enters the shower. He grabs my wrist too tight for comfort and forces me up. He washes my hair and body taking extra time in certain areas. I bite my lip to keep my mouth shut but my brain is going crazy no matter how many times he has done this I can't stay calm. Sometimes I try to imagine him as Jace here doing this to me but then I feel guilty because it isn't him. After he does me it's my turn to do him. I always dread this part. He tells me where to slow down at and I always accidently have a few tears shed. After we shower he dresses me how he wants like a doll. I refuse to dress him because he isn't my Barbie Ken doll. He always argues with me but I stay stubborn and say "Hell no." This usually ends with him slapping me and I retaliate by hitting him then he just locks me here and goes out for the day, leaving me alone in the dark without food or water.

The day that I saw the light at the end of the tunnel was when he left me again but something was different. I noticed his jacket from last night was still here. He usually takes all his belongings with him because he always has weapons and keys on him. My faces lights up with a grin as I sprint across the room to his jacket. I check the first pocket finding a seraph blade and then the next one has a set of keys. "Yess oh my god thank you lord!" I praise. I grab some of the clothes he bought me and stuff them in a Jan sport backpack. I go to the door and try three keys before I get the right one. Having never been out of the room it takes me a while to find the front door. When I exit I am surprised to find myself still in New York "How stupid is my brother?" I say out loud. I grin again knowing exactly where I am and how to get back to the institute. I run slower than normal assuming I am out of shape due to my weight loss. When I turn the corner and see the top of the institute I cry tears of joy. I sprint as fast as I can down the street and up the steps to the doors and say the magical words that let shadowhunters into the institute. I enter the familiar elevator now having a full on mental breakdown. I exit and fall to my knees as I see Jace standing there with Alec and Isabelle, who look like they were about to go out. Jace stares at me for a second then realization kicks in and falls to the ground next to me and holds me.

"Clary! Am I dreaming?" He whispers into my ear. I am lost for words and seem to not be able to stop crying. I clench my tiny fists into Jaces shirt and I know I am ruining it with my tears so I hope this isn't a favorite shirt. I look up and notice Isabelle is crying and Alec is on the phone with someone with a big grin on his normally emotionless face. After about ten minutes of hugging and me sobering up enough to speak I finally say something. "Jace I thought about you every day I was held there! I drew you a thousand times and during everything he did to me I always kept you in my mind so I wouldn't break down and give up. I love you Jace Lightwood, Wayland, Herondale whatever you want to be called I love you." I jump into his arms and kiss him ferociously. I pull back and nuzzle my way into the crook of his neck. He laughs in my ear and says sweet nothings to me and has me mezmorized. I am home.

**A/N: I know this was kinda dark and deep but i ended it happy! I hope you liked please review and let me hear your thoughts! Also give me some ideas on what to do with this story yall are very creative people! Please stay tuned i will update very soon since I am on Christmas break I have gobs of time! I LOVE YALL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I have been super busy and really couldn't think about writing. I didn't know if I wanted to continue this story but I am going to try. I am struggling with writing this one and my other one so I am sorry please enjoy this chapter.**

That night I fell asleep in my true loves arms. We cried and talked for a while, but sometime during that I fell asleep. I honestly didn't know how truly exhausted I was. I woke thinking it was all a dream but when I saw the golden arms protectively laced around my waist I instantly smiled. I turned around so I could face Jace and began to leave trails of kisses up his neck and jaw slowly finding my way to his lips. He smiles and kisses me back.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispers. I giggle. "Whats so funny?" He questions.

"I thought this was a dream. And I kinda still do. I think that soon I am going to wake up and be back with Jonathan, and back to the way of life was with him." I croak. Tears escaping my eyes, damnit I hate crying. Jace strokes away each tear with his thumb and slowly kisses me reassuring me that I am safe.

"I will never let someone touch you that way again. I swear on the angel. Hell I swear on us, I will be there for you from now on. I am never leaving you, never you hear me?" he holds my face with his strong hands and I slowly nod my head.

"I don't deserve you." I say in mid laugh. I smile. We kiss for a few more hours and then we get dressed and meet the others for breakfast at Takis.

We were given a booth near the front of the diner. I had a clear view of the door. I have learned to find all the exits in plain sight when I enter a place, just for emergency reasons. I snuggle up to Jace and look at our menu. I order my usual banana pancakes with bacon and a glass of milk. I listened as my boyfriend was emerged in a conversation with his siblings. I dazed off into space when I saw Jonathan. My body goes numb, and I jump out of the booth and scream as I run out of the restaurant. Sprinting down the street not having a destination in mind just knowing I needed to get away from him. Then I hear someone calling my name but assume its Jonathan. He eventually catches up to me. I turn around last minute and clock him right in the jaw. I then collapse to the ground and have a full mental breakdown. Someone crouches down and pulls my face from my hands and I look into my favorite golden eyes. One is slightly swollen and a bruise is already blooming. Realization sets in and I realize I just punched my boyfriend. This only causing me to go into more hysteria. "J-Jace I-I am soo sorry." I stutter. Smashing my face back in my hands ashamed of what I had done.

"Clary it's alright. What happened back there?" He says calmly knowing that him raising his voice will only make things worse with me.

"I saw Jonathan, Jace. He was there in Takis!" I exclaimed. Jace just looked at me with pity filled eyes. Great he thinks I am insane. I think to myself.

"Clary, baby, he wasn't there." He grabs my hands and pulls me up. We walk back together with his arm around my shoulders shielding me away from the world. Jace always protects me, always doing what best for me. But the problem was could he shield me from myself. Because I think I need to be protected from insanity. Something happened to me when I was with Jonathan, and it changed me for forever.

** A/N: Sorry this chapter was short, but if I continued it would literally go on forever. I will update soon! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am sorry for not updating but I have been having writers block and well I don't do well with it. Hahaha. Sorry but here is chapter 3 so here you go! Sorry for the wait.**

_Dream: I lay on the floor where I am chained. Opening my eyes to find myself locked in a cell. Panicking I begin to scream. Stopping when I hear a faint sound of footsteps rushing towards me, with a lantern in hand a familiar face that I fear opens my cell door. "Hello my beautiful Clarissa." Jonathan says. He strides towards me and bends in front of me. Inches away from my face he whispers "We will have so much fun. You will learn to obey me." He says with a devilish grin._

I wake up with sweat dripping from my forehead and breathing heavily. Luckily I haven't woken up Jace, I feel like sometimes I am a bother to him. I never sleep peacefully which means he doesn't get sleep either. I safely maneuver my way out of his grasp, and walk to the training room. Taking out all of my frustrations on the practice dummy, I victoriously split both of my knuckles. Once I am satisfied with my hand to hand combat, I move to throwing daggers. Picking about five off the shelf I move towards the targets. I successfully hit the center of the target multiple times. When all of a sudden I get this overwhelming feeling of depression, as if I am a robot I pick up the next dagger and swiftly make a cut down my arm. Coming out of the daze I hiss in pain. Looking at my arm and the blood pulsing out of my arm I run to the first aid kit and wrap my arm tightly with gauze. I stupidly left my steele in Jace and I's room so now I have to go in there and risk having him seeing me. Hopefully he isn't in there because he is already worried about me, I can't having him thinking I am suicidal or anything.

I walk out of the training room on guard for any sign of Izzy, Alec, or Jace. Making it to my rooms door without being caught, I take a deep breath and open the door to my room. Jace is still asleep and looks so peaceful on the bed. I smile but then remember why he is so tired. Because of me. Now that I am pissed off I go to the desk and grab my steele and tippy toe to the bathroom. I lock the door behind me and peel back the gauze to reveal a long gash from my elbow to my wrist. Wincing in pain as I take my steele and draw an iratze on my arm, I hear Jace's panicked voice as he wakes to me being absent in bed. Then not long after there is a pounding on the door.

"Clary?!" Jace says worriedly.

"Ya just give me a sec kay?" I say as I try to clean up all the blood that is now in the sink, and the excess of it that remains on my arms. But apparently Jace is incapable of being patient and he kicks the door in. "What the hell Jace! I said wait a second!" He opens his mouth about to say some smartass comment but then he looks at me closely and sees the blood.

"CLARY?! Where the hell is this blood from?!" He asks as he examines my body then comes to my arm where a long scar from where my cut was.

"It was just a training accident. No big deal." I shrug. Jace just stares at me he opens his mouth to protest but thinks better of it. I take the towel and wipe the remaining blood off, and smile at him. "See all better." I take the remaining step that is left between us and raise on my tippy toes so I can kiss him lightly on the lips. "Let's go demon hunting!" I say with a smirk. This seems to get him back to his old self.

"Yes ma'am!" He says with a salute.

**A/N: Ok I am going to be honest I don't think I am going to continue with this story. I think it's bad and I am thinking about quitting writing in general so I may or may not write again. But I still would like to hear your feedback so please review. And I am sorry I waited this long to do anything with this story.**


End file.
